warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
BlackClan (stonefurbadgerfang)
BlackClan cats live in the huge pine tree forest on the other side of the gorge in StormClan's territory. They spend their days in treetops or in shadows. Clan character: '''BlackClan cats are often thin and sleek. They excel at stalking and their night vision is very good. They do not like strangers at all. They consider themselves the strongest Clan of all. They are also very skilled at climbing trees. '''History: BlackClan was not named after a leader but as a punishment. They were known as ShadowClan until a terrible leader, Aspenstar, ordered them to take over all four Clans after the devastating fox attack. Once the other Clans had fought BlackClan off, they named they BlackClan for the blackness that flowed in their hearts. Territory: Black Pine: a dead, black pine tree. The leader calls his Clan here, and they gather in the branches. The leader makes their den at its roots so they can warn the Clan of danger should it come. Warriors' Den: a small hollow in the ground sheltered by trees. Apprentices' Den: a cluster of branches woven with bark and rocks. It was originally made by the founders of BlackClan that originally settled here. Nursery: A huge eagle's nest in the treetops sheltered by branches. Elders' Den: the farthest den to the Slopetree. A large hollow in a rock the BlackClan ancestors hauled into the treetops using the Slopetree. Sky Pine: a huge pine tree with many thick, overlapping branches. Medicine cats make their den here and sick cats can stay here. The hollowed and fissures make good storing places for herbs. Treestone: a tree seemingly growing out of a large rock in a clearing. Apprentices often train here. Hazel Tree: a large hazel tree. A good spot for prey after a long leaf-bare. Current members: Leader: Sweetstar, white she-cat with dark blue eyes Deputy: Hillflower, sleek ginger-and-brown she-cat Warriors: Leafbank, light brown tabby she-cat Apprentice, Wingpaw Poppyheart, dark ginger she-cat with a white-tipped tail Apprentice, Barkpaw Dawndrop, bright orange she-cat Ashwater, dark grey tom with pale yellow-green eyes Apprentice, Cinderpaw Squirrelstorm, jumpy brown tom with dark brown stripes and eyes the color of the sky at twilight Nightpool, fluffy black she-cat Apprentice, Mosspaw Blackface, white tom with a burnt face Apprentice, Cedarpaw Rocktail, light-and-dark grey tabby tom with pale yellow eyes Apprentice, Mintpaw Leopardleg, grey-brown tom with unusual patterns Rowancloud, fluffy ginger tom Ivyflower, grey-brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, and paws Quartztooth, sleek grey tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Cloudfeather, silver she-cat with dark blue eyes Apprentice, Owlpaw Queens: Hollysong, yellow-and-white tabby she-cat, mother of Ashwater’s kits: Shrewkit (pale brown tomkit with a white chest and paws), Featherkit, (brown tabby tomkit with a white chest and paws) and Whitekit (white she-kit with dark blue eyes) Jaysun, pretty ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest, mother of Rocktail’s kits: Volekit (brown tabby tomkit with yellow eyes) and Maplekit (pale brown tabby she-kit with a white chest and paws) Apprentices: Wingpaw, sandy yellow she-cat with white legs, chest, and muzzle Cinderpaw, ginger she-cat with amber eyes Mosspaw, brown tom with white splotches Cedarpaw, sleek brown tom with pale green eyes Barkpaw, fluffy brown tom with a white chest and blue eyes Owlpaw, grey-brown fluffy tom with a white chest and ruff Mintpaw, silver she-cat with blue-green eyes Elders: Emberdust, very dark brown, almost black, skinny tom Wolftail, grey tabby tom with amber eyes Grasswing, sandy she-cat Category:Clans